i fell in love with a vampire i met at school
by janky09
Summary: she is a girl that likes sweetness but she goes to forks high and tries to be tuff
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!!!" "get up!"dad yells at me.  
I sit up in bed and yawn.  
"what!" I yellback.  
He tries to calm himself down and says "you are going to be late for school."  
I look at the alarm clock, and it says 8:30 am. "CRAP!" I exclaim jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom.  
I take a quick shower and run a brush through my hair. I put on a bit of eyeliner, My black jeans, and a black t shirt and run tomy bike. I race to school, 10 minutes clockreads 9:15 by the time i get to class.  
me why I am late. "Um...I was.. uh.." I stutter. The teacher rolls her eyes and tells me to take a seat.

I think to myself... "just 1 year and 6 months to go..."  
Miss Malik, can you please read paragraph 2?"  
Crap. i think to myself. "Um... what page?" i stutter. I hear a few kids snicker.  
Ms. Eliot sighs. "page 145, And please pay atention"  
"Sorry" i mutter turning to page 145. As i start reading, their is a knock at the door. "heh. saved by the door" i think to myself.  
Ms. eliot answers the door, and the principal, Mrs. Moore, walks in with a student walking behind her.  
I gasp. He is the most beautiful boy i have ever seen! He has jet black hair, and beautiful green eyes. He wears black like me.  
Mrs. moore smiles and says to the class and ms. eliot, "good morning students, We have a new student joining us today, Please welcome Isabella swan.  
Everyone recites "hello Isabella" At the same time. I hear a few girls giggling. the principal leaves, and ms. eliot says, "welcome Isabella, Here is your textbook, Please take a seat. we are on page 145, paragraph 2." he takes his textbook, and i look around. the only seat left is next to me. He sits down, and turns to page 145.  
ms. eliot says, "ms malik, would you please continue reading?"  
I sighand read the paragraph. finally after what seemed like an hour of reading, she says, thats enough, and starts sumarizing the paragraph to the class.  
I notice Edward beside me fidgeting in his desk.

I walk into the school, And am greeted by an elderly woman. She smiles, and says "you must be mr. rivers, welcome to our school, My name is , I am the principal of this school" I groan internaly.  
"yes, my name is isabella swan" I say.  
A teacher comes up to her and asks a few questions. I stare at ms. moore... I can hear her heartbeat, see the blood coursing through her neck... I mentally slap myself for thinking that.  
Mrs. moore turns back to me and says, "follow me to your next class. She hands me a scheduel.  
First is  
social studies Ms. eliot9:00  
math30 ms. moore9:45  
science 20 Mr. mark10:30  
phys ed mr. rayne11:15  
LUNCH 12:00  
shop classmrs. tyler12:30  
HealthMrs Leigh2:10  
Spanish senor Grey 2:55  
School ends at 3:40  
I sigh. This is going to be a long day. I follow ms. moore to the social classroom, and she opens the door. I follow behind her. she says "good morning class, we have a new student joining us, please welcome kyle rivers." they recite "hi isabella" I hear a few girls giggling. Thats when i see her.  
She is sitting in the second row, she is wearing a black t shirt, and black jeans. she had pale blue eyes. Then the teacher says, "welcome mr. rivers, here is your textbook, she says handing me a textbook that looks like it has about 500 pages in it. "Please take a seat, we are on page 145 paragraph 2. I look around and the only seat is next to the girl with the pale blue eyes. I sit next to her and the teacher says "ms. malik, please continue reading?"  
The girl with the pale blue eyes sighs, and starts to read. Thats when it happens. the scent of her blood wavers near me. It is the sweetest smelling blood i have ever smelled. I wanted to take her, to taste her. My throat burns with longing.  
But i control myself. There were to many wittnesses. I wait for what seems like hours, and she finishes the paragraph. The teacher then starts talking about something, but i don't pay much attention. The girl glances at me, and see's me fidgeting. she gives we a "Wtf" Look.  
(casie's point of view)  
He kept fidgeting through the whole class. Finally the bell rings, and he goes rushing out of the classroom. I wonder what the heck was his problem... I head to my next class.  
it turns out to be phys ed. It is only girls in my phys ed class. The gym coach mrs. Mackenzie walks into the gym, and says, Good news girls, today we are playing DODGEBALL! I groan, while the other girls cheer. we are put into teams, and the game begins.  
I throw 3 dodgeballs, and hit 2 people. Then all the sudden, out of nowere, I dodgeball hits me hard in the back of my head. I black out.  
When i wake up, Their is ms. makenzie standing over me, asking if i am alright. OF COURSE I WAS NOT ALRIGHT!!!  
But i sighed and said, "Yeah, someone hit me in the back of the head with a dodgeball."  
Wait.... i think to myself... My back... but thats my team... I look behind me and see Robbin, my enemy, laughing her butt off. I was pissed. I ran at her and tried to punch her little head in.  
"owww!!!!" she screams in a high pitched voice, Ms. Mackenzie, Help me!!!" then i feel someone grab me by the hair and lift me off of robbin. It was an angry looking ms. mackenzie.

She sends me to the office. I leave without a word. "stupid bitch" I mutter. I hear the teacher yell back at me "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I respond "I have an itch" and leave trying to keep a smirk off of my face.

I walk into the tiny office and see the secretary behind her desk. she looks up at me and rolls her eyes. I was no stranger to being in the office. "she's in her office" and sticks her nose back into her computer.  
I walk into the office and mrs. moore, the principal motions for me to sit at the empty chair.  
She sighs and says to me "casie, you have to start behaving in school."  
I nodd. "you need to straighten up your act. I have already called your parents."  
I knew she was bluffing my parents were in new york on a business trip.  
"I have also aranged for you to help the librarian re stock books.  
"dang" i thought.  
"Now please head to your next class" she said dismissing me. I sighed and walked to the spanish room. while the teacher was talking, I couldn't help but think of the new boy,isabella. he wasn't in any of my other classes. Finally after school, I came home to find a very mad friend.  
"uh oh" i thought.

He yelled at me, you stupid slut!!! What the hell did you do at school?! i got a phone call from ms. moore! I pretened to bee dad, and she tells me you beat up a girl!" He comes up to me and punches me in the side of the face. "How the f*** do you like it?! HUH?!  
Tears are streaming down my face and he screams at me to go to my room. I run as fast as i can up the stairs, and break down crying on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, i cried myself to sleep. I wanted my dad to come home from his business trip. I wanted my brother to control his anger. I finally went to sleep.

The rest of the schoolday went by in a blur. I got home, I was angry with myself. I did not want to be a monster, but at that time in class, all i could think about was her blood. "what the hell is wrong with me?!"  
But i already knew the answer. I was a vampire. she was human. she had the sweetest smelling blood i had come across in 120 years. I had to hunt humans to survive, I didn't want to, but i had no choice. But this girl looked so innocent, I didn't want anything to happen to her. I sighed and walked to my bed. I drifted off to sleep wondering about the girl with the pale blue eyes.

I woke up with a screaming headache. that must be from the dodgeball incident, i thought to myself. I Looked at the alarm clock, 7:00 am. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. and gasped. I had a huge red mark on the side of my face were jake had hit me.I sighed and got ready for school. Then i got my makeup kit, and began covering up the mark. when i was done, I couldn't see it. But i could still feel it. I sighed, grabbed my backpack from off my bed, and went downstairs.  
Edward wasn't around, so i figured he was out with his friends. Hanging out, at the skatepark, Killing baby bunnies, I didn't care. I got some cereal and ate breakfast.

Damn. I felt like crap. I didn't mean to hit my sister, I just lost my temper. I sighed and told my friends what i did.

"YOU DID WHAT?! My friend Mike said. I... didn't mean to... I stuttered. Mike tried to calm himself he said"look dude, You gotta go to anger management classes before you do something really stupid." I sighed and said "I know Mike." Even though i knew there was no way in hell I would go to some stupid anger management class.

I finished my cereal and got my coat and headed off to school on my bike. I got there at 8:15, so I had lots of time to hang around and do nothing. Then one of my very few friends, Justin came up to me and smiled. "Great day huh?" I sighed and said "Yeah. I guess so." I didn't feel like hanging out with anyone today soI lied to Eric. "Um, I gotta go finish some homework."

Eric smiled and said "Okay, see you later." I decided to go hang out in the social studies classroom. I walked in to see ms. eliot preparing todays lesson. I sat at a desk and listened to my I pod. "pain" by three days grace came up. I loved three days grace.  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain  
I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain!  
I smiled and took out my headphones. Other students were just starting to arive. I saw Edward walk in and sit across the room from me. I wondered what his problem was...

I walked into ms. eliots classroom and saw the girl. I walked past her, My throat burned with thirst, And sat as far as i could from her. But I couldn't help but stare at her. I noticed she was wearing lots of makeup. I wondered why, She didn't seem like the type. I decided to ignore it and payed attention to the teacher. We were going over the spanish inquisition. I sighed, bored. I looked over at the girl and she was looking at me. When i caught her gaze, she looked down, embarassed.

I sat there, bored, for the rest of the class.  
The bell finally rang, And I went to my next class, thinking about the girl.  
math, science, and gym went by quickly. It was lunchtime. I went to the cafeteria, and bought a botte of pepsi. As i drank my drink, I noticed the girl at a table by herself. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to talk to her.

I walked into the lunchroom, and bought a slice of pizza and some water from the caffeteria. I then walked to my regular table, Were I sit by myself. Eric always sat with his basketball team. I sighed and began eating my pizza.

"Hi" Came a voice from in front of me. I looked up from my food, and saw Edward Cullen standing there. "Um... do you mind if i sit with you?" He asked. I managed to stutter "no not at all" He smiled and sat down. Well, You probably know, but my name is Edward Cullen.

I smile and say, "yeah, i remember your name, My name is Isabella Swan" He smiled and said "Thats a pretty name, It suits you."  
I couldn't help it, I blushed. I finished my pizza and asked him, "so why are you here in dullsville?" He chuckled and said, "My old school transfered me here, I was to smart for there school" I smiled. The bell rang, and Edward said, "well, I'l see you around Bella." and he left.

I smiled as i left the cafeteria, I now knew her . It was a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. My next class was shop. I tried to concentrate on my work for the rest of the day.

Finnaly, At the end of the day, I walk outside. Its raining. As i walk to my car, I notice casie sitting on the sidewalk, just outside of the school doors, crying. concerned, I walked up to her. "Are you okay?" "You are getting wet" Then i notice her makeup washing off. And then i see it. A big red mark on her cheek. thats what she was covering up with makeup. she notices me staring and says, "my brother has anger problems". Its not his fault. She then gets up, and runs to her bike. I watch as she pedals home.

I feel like crap when I get home. I'm cold, so i go and change into warm clothes. I walk downstairs, and there is jake, standing in front of me. "Did you cover up that mark when you went to school?" He asks coldly. I just nodd.  
His expression softens, and he says, "cas, I'm sorry. I just lose my temper easily." I am shocked. this was the first time he has ever apolagized. I know this probably won't make you forgive me, But i made you your favorite supper. I walk into the kitchen and he made me stir fry. I smile, and say "I love you Eric. And i forgive you." He smiles and says "I love you to sis."  
I smile and eat my supper. Then i decide to get ready for bed. "'night Eric" I yell. "'night" He yells back.  
I lay on mybed, and gratefully fall into the abyss of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

After I saw bella with that bruise on her cheek, I was pissed. I watched her go home, And then stormed to my place. I was there for about half an hour before my vampire friend emett came over. "wait" i thought...  
"hey dude, did you say you were friends with a kid that had the last name newton?" I asked.  
He hesistated "yeah, why?"  
"is he any relation to bella malik?" I asked.  
"Um... yeah. casie is his sister." he stuttered.  
"Are his parents around town?" I asked again.  
"nope. they are out on a business trip".  
I was pissed. "HER BROTHER DID THAT TO HER!!!" i roared.  
Emett said "Okay, take it easy. I talked to him today, he's in some counciling."  
I knew he was lying. "liar." I said calmly.  
"Look, If you are so worried about her, go watch her and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Emett said.  
"Isn't that the definition of stalking?" I said, trying to hold back a smile.

"That definition doesn't apply to vampires I don't think..." He pondered.

"Well, good enough for me" I said as i jumped out of the open window."

I walked down the street, By now it was about 5:30. I found her house pretty easily, Her scent pretty much blasted out of the walls. I looked through the window to the dining room, and froze. they were both there. Edward and Bella. A feeling of absolute fury ran through me, but i managed to calm down and listen to the conversation in the house.  
I heard Edward say "bella, i'm sorry. I just lose my temper easily."  
I can easily see the shock on her face. It made me chuckle.

then he continued, I know this probably won't make you forgive me, but i made you your favorite dinner.  
they both walk into the kitchen. I can still hear them.  
then casie says something "I love you Edward, and i forgive you"

Edward says, I love you to bella.  
When she finishes eating, she calls goodnight to her bro, and goes to her room. I climb the tree just outside her bedroom window. I see her get into bed, and a few minutes later, I hear her light snores.

I decide she is probably safe from her brother, and I go home. Its about 11:30 by the time i get back, so i decide to go to bed.

I woke up the next day, feeling better than i had in months. I smiled and walked down stairs. Edward seemed to be in an iddentical mood.  
"Hey sis, how did you sleep last night?" He asked cheerfully.  
"great!" I said just as cheerfully.  
"I have good news this morning" He said happily.  
Before i could ask, he yelled "MOM AND DAD ARE COMING HOME!!!!".  
"REALLY?! when?!" I asked excited.  
"they should be back in about 2 days" He said.  
I was grinning ear to ear. awsome!  
I decided to go for a walk outside, since it was saturday. It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky.  
I met up with justin, who was hanging out just outside of his place with a friend of his. "BELLA!, OVER HERE!" he called.  
I walked over to Edward, and he said "bella, this is my friend jasper, jasper this is bella."  
"hi" he said.  
"hey" I said back automatically.  
"You guys wanna go to the beach or something? jasper asked. I'm sweating like a pig here." jasper asked.  
I coughed trying not to make a sarcastic comment.  
"sure, I'm in" said Edward.  
they both looked at me. "Uh, sure. I just gotta run home and grab my bathing suit, I'l meet you there."  
"'Kay." they both said at the same time and left.  
I ran home and grabbed my green 1 piece bathing suit, and towel. No need for sunscreen, I liked sun tans. I called out to my bro and said, "I'm going to the beach with friends, wanna come?"  
"Nah, I'm good. have fun" he called.  
K, bye! I ran to my bike outside. I put my stuff into my basket  
And raced to the beach. I went to the changeroom and changed into my bathing suit. I came out and spotted Edward and Jasper just near the water.  
I caught up to them.  
They both turned to me and said greeted me.  
"So what you guys wanna do?" i asked.  
They both said, "lets race!" and they jumped into the water and started swimming. "HEY! NO FAIR!" i yelled and jumped in. the water was warm, and I caught up to them easily.  
Jasper looked shocked. "how did you get here so fast?!" I just grinned and sped up. I won the race, and sat on the dock waiting.  
"hello" I jumped as i heard my brother's voice behind me.  
"Oh, hi lolo" I said smiling. wait. smiling?! why the heck was i smiling?  
"so what are you doing here by yourself?" he asked.  
"Waiting for my friends, they are coming."  
I said pointing to Edward and Jasper. They were about 20 feet away from the dock.

They finally got to the dock and said, "Hey Bella! you should be in the olympics or something!" me and lolo chuckled.

"Who's the boy toy?" asked jasper.  
I rolled my eyes and said, "this is lolo."  
"hey dude, wanna hang out with us?" asked edward. "Nah, I gotta be getting home" replied lolo.

"Well, maybe some other time" said jasper.  
"sure" lolo said and left.  
We hung out pretty much the whole day, and decided to call it a night.

We rode our bikes home, and i said bye to Edward and Jasper. then i went home. I drifted off to sleep thinking about edward.


End file.
